Hypnotized by You
by DJMirnum
Summary: The Guild is in need of some entertainment and Mira has called in a special Mage to do so. Using the power of the mind, certain feelings and actions of the romantic type come to light for three couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo FT fans! Hope you enjoy this little fic that includes the top three ships; NaLu, Gruvia and Gale! It's towards the end but, the ride will be so much fun! Also, I'm introducing an OC to help set things in motion ;). Now, I've always been fascinated with hypnosis and watching others get hypnotized as well so I thought this would be a great plot point. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!**

It had been a grueling month for the mages of Fairy Tail. Most of the jobs everyone went on were considered very tough and some were emotionally taxing. Mira took note of the heavy atmosphere that the guild hall seemed to have taken on and decided to do something about it. She figured a night of laughing and entertaining was just what everyone needed so she poured through the ads to see who out there was the best. She checked lacrimas of a few performers but decided that the comedians she found just weren't that funny. Magic shows seemed kind of silly since most everyone at the guild could do better tricks. She then came across one performer that was definitely interesting. She was a fair skinned, long brown haired woman with hazel eyes. She wore a dark purple dress and matching top hat with peacock feathers adorning it. Her lacrima showed her putting people in trances and making them do all sorts of funny things. Even saying things they normally would never have said. Mira saw the woman make a man cluck like a chicken, a woman forget her own name, another woman was unable to include the number seven when she counted to ten. She made a big burly man act like a baby and his buddy act like his mother. Mira was laughing so hard that she knew that this person was just what the guild needed. A few days later, everyone at the guild was a buzz about the special performance they were seeing.

"This is so exiting! I wonder who it is," cried an ecstatic Lucy.

"Yeah, I bet this will be fun! The guild's been kind of down lately so I'm glad Mira decided to do this," said an equally excited Levy.

"She should have just asked me to sing," said Gajeel.

"No one wants to hear you sing Metal head," cried Natsu.

"You wanna go Salamander?!"

"Bring it, nail eater!"

"BOYS," yelled an annoyed Erza. "This is supposed to be a night of fun and if you don't stop fighting, I will make sure you don't ever see the light of day."

The deadly aura coming from the scarlet-haired Mage was enough to force the two dragon slayers to hug each other with scared expressions. A few tables over, Gray was trying his best to put up with Juvia's advances.

"Oh Gray, I wonder who Mira got for tonight's entertainment?"

"Who knows but they better be good."

"Not as good as you though," Juvia said with hearts in her eyes. Gray only just rolled his.

Soon, the lights went down and Mira stepped forward onto the stage.

"Good evening everyone! Are ready for tonight's performance?!" Everyone in the guild began to cheer and clap. "I searched all over to find the right person for tonight and I really think you will love her. Let's give a big Fairy Tail welcome to, Madame Hina Turo!"

Mira clapped with everyone else as she stepped aside while Madame Hina stepped forward from backstage.

"Gooooooood Evening Fairy Tail! My goodness, what an amazing bunch of mages you all are!" Everyone in the guild cheered on that one. "Well, as the lovely Mira said I am Madame Hina and tonight, some of you folks are going to be; hypnotized. Now, I want to assure everyone here that I am just an entertainer and I would never make suggestions that could harm others. We are here to have fun. Who would like to volunteer first; I need four people. Let's see." Madame Hina searched the guild and saw Laxus and his Thunder Legion toward the back. "How about you sir with the headphones and your three friends?!" They whipped their heads up and eyes were wide. Soon a spotlight shone on them. "Come on, folks let's give them some encouragement!" Amongst the cheering, Laxus and his bodyguards walked up to the stage and took their place on some chairs that appeared out of nowhere. Laxus sat on the far left with Freed, Evergreen and then Bickslow accordingly. "Excellent. Please tell me your names." Freed to this chance to be Laxus' herald, it was awkwardly received. "Thank you for that," Madame Hina deadpanned. "And your name is?"

"I am Freed."

"Evergreen."

"The name's Bickslow!"

"Fantastic. Um, Mr. Bickslow, I'm gonna have to ask you to remove your helmet."

"But I," he whined.

"Please, for just a moment," Madame Hina said sweetly. He complied and set his helmet down. "Thank you. Now, I need the four of you to find a spot and focus on that," she said as she moved behind the four of them. She signaled for her music to start; a soothing melody began to play. "Focus on that one spot only. Do not take your eyes from it," she said in a steady voice. "Listen only to the sound of my voice. Tune out all but my voice. You begin to feel a warm liquid on your feet. You are now feeling relaxed. Tensions in your body are slowly fading away. That warm liquid at your feet has risen to your knees causing you to feel more relaxed. Relax, relax. Now that liquid has risen to your chest and you feel more relaxed. Relax, relax. Now the warm liquid is covering your arms and shoulders and is at your neck. You feel more relaxed, feel free to slouch a bit." Both Freed and Evergreen's rigid posture eased a bit. Bickslow slouched even more than he was already. Laxus even slouched. "Now the warm liquid is covering your head, the feeling of being submerged is all around you and you feel the most relaxed you ever felt. Now, your eyelids begin to feel heavy, you are having a hard time keeping them open." The four of them begin the flutter their eyelids, as if they're fighting to stay awake. "You begin to have a hard time keeping your head up." Then in addition to their fluttering eyes, their heads begin to bob up and down, like they were nodding off. Some people in the audience were snickering. "When I say 'Sleep', you will fall asleep." She looked at each of them and said 'sleep', they fell asleep instantly. Bickslow's tongue even began to hang out which made people in the guild laugh. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, time for the fun. My dear friends, I want you to listen to the sound of my voice, my voice is the only thing you hear. Raise your right hand if you understand." They did and the crowd was amazed that they followed her suggestion. "Excellent, you can put your hands down. You four will now begin to experience cold, with each passing second the temperature is dropping; colder, colder, and colder. Do everything you can to warm yourselves."

Laxus started to shiver, Freed's teeth chattered, Evergreen hugged herself tight while Bicklsow began to rub his arms. The audience began to giggle.

"What's the big deal," scoffed Gray. "Guess everyone can't handle the cold."

"Now, the temperature is rising. Getting hotter and hotter," cried Madame Hina.

Bickslow began to wipe his brow of nonexistent sweat. Ever fanned herself. Freed loosened his jacket and Laxus began take his shirt off, much to the delight of some of the ladies of the guild, including Mira. But Madame Hina quickly made them fall asleep for the next batch of suggestions. First up, Laxus.

"You sir, will periodically feel the sensation of someone pinching your butt. You will try desperately to figure who is doing it without using your magic and leaving your seat." She then moved onto Freed. "You will not be able to remember the number 5. It is erased from your memory, to you it doesn't exist." Next, she stood behind Ever. "You my dear will not be able to remember your own name. No matter how hard you try, you cannot remember your name." And finally to Bickslow. "You sir, will act like a stuck-up snob. The most snooty, hoity-toity man alive. When I clap my hands you all be awake and refreshed."

She clapped her hands and the four of them wake up. Laxus, Freed and Ever seemed normal but a snobbish expression could be seen on Bickslow's face. Madame Hina addressed Freed.

"Hello Freed, how are you tonight?"

"I am well thank you."

"How good at math are you?"

"I'm very proficient."

"Great, then could you please count to ten?" But before Freed could, Laxus jerked in his seat causing the audience to laugh. "Laxus? Are you alright," asked Madame Hina.

"I think someone pinched my butt," he cried incredulously. Then, he jerked again. "It happened again!"

"I'd sure like to be the one doing it," lamented Mirajane.

"What was that sis," asked Lisanna.

"Nothing."

Madame Hina addressed Freed once more.

"Freed, please count to ten for me."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

"Are you sure that's right?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Do it one more time?"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

The crowd was laughing till Laxus jerked in his seat again and that caused them to laugh more.

"Laxus, you sure you're alright," Madame Hina asked.

"I swear when I find out who's pinching me I will fry them!"

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. You miss, what's your name?" Ever didn't answer. "Um, miss what is your name?"

"I don't have a name," she replied.

"Really? You sure? Freed, what's her name?"

"Evergreen," he replied.

"Ok then, miss; your name."

"I don't have a name," she replied.

Laxus again jerked, causing the audience to laugh. Madame Hina then went over to Bicklsow.

"You sir, how are you?"

"Must we continue this charade I'm late for a polo match," he replied in a snobbish tone.

"I only asked how you were doing?"

"I am under no obligation to answer your question, peasant. Now fetch me some tea with three cubes of sugar and the blend must be Earl Grey."

"Yeah, one second. Freed; can you tell me what two plus three is?" She got no response. "How about four plus one?" No response again. "Seven minus two?" No response. "Miss, your name?" Ever looked away with an annoyed look. "Laxus, how you doing?" Laxus jerked in his seat. "Bickslow."

"You had best have my tea ready!"

The audience was in hysterics and Madame Hina was having fun but it was time to move on.

"Alright, I need you four to look at me and sleep!" The four of them immediately fell asleep. "When I count to five, you will awake and everything will be back to normal. You will no longer feel the pinching sensation in your butt. You will remember the number five. You will remember your name and you will be back to your original personality. When I get to five you will awake feeling refreshed like you just had the best sleep of your life and you will be back to your normal selves and won't respond to any of my suggestions. One, two, three, four, five; rise and shine my dears!" The four of them woke up. "Laxus, how are you? Feeling any pinching?" Laxus shook his head no. "Freed, how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"Five," he replied.

"Miss, please remind me of your name?"

"It's Evergreen."

"Bickslow! How you doing?"

"I'm great! Best nap I ever had!"

"Thank you for participating, you can return to your seats. Give them a round of applause ladies and gentlemen! Now, some new faces; let's see." She scanned the crowd as her fist batch of volunteers went back to their seats. "You sir with the white hair next to Evergreen! And, you young lady with the blue hair next to the half naked man and you miss with the large barrel. Come on don't be shy!"


	2. Chapter 2

The volunteers slowly made their way to the stage as the rest of the guild cheered them on. "Wonderful! May I please have your names?"

"I'm the manly Elfman!"

"Juvia."

"Cana."

"Very well. Now, I am going to induce you a bit differently from the first group. In a moment a watch will appear above me and when it does I need you to focus on that only. Everyone understand?" The three of them nodded. "Alright, let's begin." A giant watch appeared above Madame Hina. It slowly began to move back and forth. "Follow the watch with your eyes; do not look away for anything. Listen to only my voice. You're starting to feel relaxed. Tension in your body is melting away. Go on and relax in your chair." The three of them began to get more comfortable. "Every time the watch passes by, you feel even more relaxed. When I touch your shoulder you will be asleep, falling deeper and deeper into a relaxed state." She touched Elfman and his head went down. "Deeper and deeper, relaxed." She did the same thing to Juvia and Cana. Juvia slumped onto Elfman's shoulder while Cana fell out of her chair. That made the other guild members laugh. "It's fun to laugh right? When you see something funny, it's normal to laugh right? Let's see how well they respond to my suggestion of laughter. When I touch your shoulder, you will begin to laugh hysterically. The more I touch the harder you laugh." She began to touch their shoulders repeatedly and each time, the three volunteers began to laugh. "Funniest thing you ever heard. Laugh, laugh, laugh." By now, Elfman was letting out hearty laughs, Juvia was holding her stomach and Cana had tears in her eyes. "Now, sleep." She touched each member and they stopped immediately. She helped Cana get back in her seat. She then approached Elfman. "Now you sir, I've heard you pride yourself as a man. But, you are no longer a man; you are a five year old girl. That's right, a five year old girl who loves to wear dresses and pretty tiaras and have tea parties." The audience was howling at the idea, anxiously waiting to see what would happen when he woke up. Madame Hina approached Juvia next. "You my dear are no longer Juvia. Your name is Hank. You've gone by the name Hank for a long time. Hank is your name." She then stood by Cana. "You my dear will have a monkey on your back, that has unfortunately confused your head as his mate. When I mention his mate you will feel him trying to mate with your head. When I mention that you are human, the monkey will stop. I'm going to count to five and when I get to five you will all wake up. One, two, three, four, five! Wakey-wakey, my dears!"

The audience began to laugh when Cana reacted to the invisible monkey.

"Someone get this monkey off me," she shouted.

"What's wrong Cana," asked Madame Hina.

"There is a monkey on my back!"

"Oh, well, maybe he thinks you're his mate." As soon as Madame Hina said mate, Cana's face turned to horror and she screamed. "What's wrong now?"

"It's humping my head!"

That sent the crowd into a riotous frenzy of laughter. Cana nearly jumped out other seat but Madame Hina made her stay still.

"He must not have realized that you're a human." Then, Cana began to relax a bit.

"It stopped, but it hasn't gotten off me!"

Madame Hina then approached Juvia.

"My dear, how are you tonight?"

"I'm wonderful," Juvia smiled.

"I'm wonderful, too," cried Elfman is a squeaky voice. The audience began to laugh again.

"Yes, of course you are dear. What is your name," Madame Hina asked Elfman sweetly.

"Elfina," he replied shyly.

"Oh, and how old are you?" Elfman looked at his hands before he held up five fingers. "Five years old, what a big girl you are," Madame Hina replied excitedly. "Do you like to wear dresses and tiaras?" Elfman nodded enthusiastically. "Well, it just so happens that I have a dress for you and a pretty crown! Would you like to put it on?" Once again, Elfman nodded happily.

In the audience, Bickslow was picking on Evergreen.

"Congratulations! You've just got a daughter!"

"Don't make me take my glasses off, you idiot," she yelled trying to hide her embarrassment.

Madame Hina had a large curtain appear and she told Elfman that his outfit was right behind it so he could go change. While he was doing that, Madame Hina spoke to Juvia again.

"My dear, could you please tell me your name?"

"Hank," Juvia replied. Everyone in the audience giggled.

"Hank? You sure?"

"Yes."

"Because you told me it was Juvia before."

"No, my name is Hank," Juvia said irritability.

"Ok, ok. Cana? How you holding up?"

"Please get this thing off me!"

"Oh, he's only looking for his mate." Once again, Cana screamed in horror.

"It's humping me again! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

The audience continued to laugh at Cana, until Elfman came out from the curtain in a pink ruffled monstrosity and a silver and pink jeweled tiara. That sent everyone over the edge.

"Oh, what a pretty, pretty princess you are! Will you twirl for us?"

Elfman happily did and that made everyone laugh even harder.

"Oh my Mavis! This is hilarious," cried Lucy.

"I can't...breathe...," replied Levy.

"Hey Mira! Get a shot of this," yelled a random member.

"Oh I got it alright," said Mira happily as she recorded the scene with a lacrima.

"Will somebody please get this monkey off me," screamed Cana.

"I don't know how he's doing that? You are obviously a human." Cana then relaxed a bit but was still annoyed. "Are you having a good time?"

"Do I look like I'm having a good time," she yelled.

"I'm having a good time," said Elfman.

"I'm glad you are," beamed Madame Hina. "Can you take a quick seat for me please dear? Thank you." Elfman sat down as Madame Hina addressed Juvia once more. "My dear, can you please give me your name?"

"Hank."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my name is Hank."

"Alright, uh, you young lady. The blond next to the pink haired gentlemen. Are you friends with her?"

"Yes, I am," replied Lucy.

"Can you tell me this young lady's name?"

"Juvia," replied Lucy again.

"But it's Hank! I swear! Gray-sama! Please tell her my name!"

"Sir, do you know this young lady's name?"

"Juvia," smirked Gray.

By this point, Juvia was beside herself. Elfman tried to get everyone's attention and Cana was just angry that no one was helping her getting the monkey off her back. Madame Hina knew it was time to move on. She got the three of them back to sleep.

"Show of hands; should I let Elfman change? Should he stay in the dress?"

Everyone shouted for him to stay in the dress; Ever, however.

"Make him change!"

But that request had fallen upon deaf ears. Madame Hina removed her suggestions from their minds and had them awake. Elfman then realized what he was wearing.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Everyone in the guild busted out laughing. Elfman's face turned beet red and he quickly ran to the backstage. After everyone calmed down, Madame Hina allowed Juvia and Cana to return to their seats and she scanned the crowd for one more group.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have time for one more group. Have you all had fun tonight?!" The crowd cheered. "Alright, for my last group, I am taking three guys. Let's see; you, half naked man! You, with all the piercings and finally, you! The one with the pink hair! Come on up guys!" The crowd cheered as the three guys made their way up to the stage and sat on the chairs. First chair was A pierced long black haired man, then the half naked guy and then the pink haired one. "Alright, now please introduce yourself to me."

"I'm Natsu!"

"Gray."

"Gajeel."

"Ok, gentlemen in a moment an image will appear above me and when it does I want you to focus on that and nothing else. Understand? Nod if you understand." They did and soon a black and white spiral appeared and was moving. "Focus on the image above me and listen to only my voice. My voice is the only thing you hear. You start to feel relaxed, all that tension just leaving your body. As you begin to relax, just get comfortable in your chair." All three of them shifted their positions to slouch more than they already were. "Get relaxed, get loose, all the stress you've been feeling is just melting. It's no longer there. As I count down from five, you will get sleepy. With each number I say, you will find it harder to stay awake and when I reach one, you will be in a deep and relaxed sleep. Five, getting tired, can't keep the eyes open. Four, eyelids heavy, body is relaxed. Three, head is bobbing, can't keep it up. Two, eyes closed but head is bobbing. One, sleeeeeeep."

Gajeel was slumped forward but remained in his seat. Natsu's head fell back and mouth was wide open and Gray bent his head and his arms fell to the side.

"I wish I knew that trick for Natsu and Gray. It would sure help keep them from fighting," said Erza.

"Me too, especially for whenever Natsu is being annoying," commented Lucy.

"I just hope Gajeel doesn't get too embarrassed," said Levy.

"Oh, maybe she can get Gray-sama to admit his true feelings for me," cried a joyful Juvia.

"It can be amazing how a little suggestion in our mind can make all the difference. For example," Madame Hina said standing behind Gray and puts her hands on his shoulders. "The person I am touching put your right arm out straight forward." Gray did so while still asleep. "I will count to five and as I count your arm will become stiff as a board. By the time I get to five your arm will be so stiff that no one can put it down or bend it. One, two, stiffer, and harder; three, four getting harder and harder; five! Stiff as a board." Madame Hina tries to bend Gray's arm but it won't move. "Amazing right? Your brain is more powerful than you think. If you can visualize something, it can manifest itself for you. I have helped many people with their stress, their bad habits and all it takes is a bit of suggestions to help turn things around." She turned back to Gray and touched his forehead. "Arm is fine and back to normal." Gray's arm dropped back to his side. "Be honest, how many of you went a bit on the naughty side as I was telling him his arm was getting stiffer and harder? You nasty people. Alright!" She stood behind Gajeel and touched his shoulders. "The person I am touching right now, when I clap my hands you will awake to to see that on your left shoulder is a tiny little man in a nice suit. And he is singing love songs to you. Tiny little man in a suit on your left shoulder singing love songs to you, you hear them clear as day." She moved over to Natsu and touched his shoulders. "The person I am touching, when I clap my hands you will awake and become thirsty. However, you will not be able to find your mouth and the longer you stare at your water, the more thirsty you become but you can't find your mouth." She then clapped her hands. "Alright, alright wake up! Wake up Gray. Gajeel? What's going on with you?"

"There's this guy on my shoulder. He's singing to me," Gajeel cried looking perplexed.

"Really? What's he singing?"

"Love songs! And I don't like it!"

"Just keep listening, you might like them. Natsu? Are you ok?"

"Can I get some water," he asked.

"Sure, can we get some water here please?" Mira ran up with a glass of water. "Oh, thank you," said Madame Hina as she took a big gulp. Natsu however looked upset. "What? Oh, that's right! You want some too! Mira, please get this boy some water." Mira got another glass and gave it to Natsu but he just stared at it. "Um, Natsu? Are you going to drink it?"

"I don't know know where my mouth is," he replied. That made the guild hall cry out in laughter.

Madame Hina turned back to Gajeel. "Is that man still singing?"

"Yes! And it's annoying me!"

"Do you know what the song is?"

"Yeah, but I don't like it!"

The guild hall couldn't stop laughing. Madame Hina touched his forehead and told him to sleep and soon he slumped forward. She pushed him up a bit in his chair and then turned back to Natsu.

"Aren't you gonna drink that?"

"Yeah! But I don't know where my mouth is," he cried.

She then touched his forehead and said that he knows where his mouth is and he took a big gulp from the glass.

"You were really thirsty," she said taking the glass and then his hand. She yanked it and told him to sleep which he did. She then turned to Gray and made a gun with her fingers. "Do you know what this is?" Gray shook his head no. "This is my sleep gun. I shoot it and the person I shot goes to sleep." Gray looked skeptical. "You don't believe me?" She aimed, "fired" and he was asleep. "Give these guys a round of applause! I will admit, these guys here; are pretty good looking am I right ladies? I've been wondering and I'm sure you've wondered if any of these guys have a special someone that they love. Let's see if we can find out. Gentlemen, at this time I want you to take a deep breath and as you exhale, you will begin to feel even more relaxed falling deeper and deeper into sleep. Now, I want you to visualize someone. Someone you love. Someone you care about immensely, the one person you can't live without. That one person, you want to spend the rest of your life with. Visualize that girl; she's everything to you and you can't live without her. You feel the love for her deep down in your heart. In fact the more you think about her, the more you want to be by her side. You can't stay away from her, you need to be close to her. The feeling is starting to become intense. It's expressed on your face, your arms and legs are reacting. You want to go to her and find her but you can't move right now."

As she was saying this, their facial expressions became pained as if the separation was killing them. Their legs twitched and they started wringing their hands. "I'm going to count to five and with each passing number, the desire to go find her and be by her will intensify. And when I get to one, you will wake up and make a mad dash for her and hold her tight and not let go. Five, strong desire building up. Four, getting higher. Three, you are ready to go find her. Two, you will find her and hug her and not let go."

As she was counting, Lucy, Levy and Juvia were getting nervous. Wondering if it was them that they were thinking about. It was becoming tortuous for them as it seemed to be for the guys. Then, she said it.

"One, wake up boys! Wake up!"

Soon, the three of them ran off the stage to find the one they had been visualizing. Natsu ran over to Lucy, pulled her from her chair and wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked her head underneath his chin. Lucy's face was as red as a tomato. Gajeel forced Levy into his lap and held her close to his chest. She too, had a face as red as Lucy. Gray held Juvia from behind and placed his head on her shoulder. Juvia was doing all she could to keep herself from melting as her dreams were finally coming true. A look of relief washed over the guys faces. The rest of the guild lost it completely. High fives and cheers resounded and Mira was bouncing up and down like a school girl. Madame Hina tried her best to get their attention.

"Guys! Come back! We gotta finish the show." They looked reluctant; that meant leaving their girls behind. "It's ok, bring your girls with you." So they did. "Perhaps we can get more chairs up here." But the guys sat down quickly and had their girls in their laps. "Well, alright then. You guys ok? You feel better now?" The three of them nodded their heads while the girls continued to blush. "You love these girls right? Why not give them a kiss? Just keep in mind we are in public. Go ahead, give them a kiss." Gray gave Juvia a kiss on the cheek which made her squeal in delight. Gajeel kissed Levy on the forehead and nuzzled her while Levy sighed contently with a big smile on her face. Natsu, went for Lucy's lips but she was too shocked from the kiss to close her eyes. Everyone in the guild went even crazier. "Boys, tell me. Do you like the way your girl smells?" They nodded. "Gray, what does Juvia smell like?"

"Fresh rain," he replied.

"Natsu, what about Lucy?"

"Peaches! Sometimes strawberries or vanilla or lavender! I love 'em all!"

"How sweet. Gajeel? What does Levy smell like?"

"Like sunflowers and old books."

"Interesting. Boys, sleep!" Madame Hina clapped her hands and the guys went to sleep with the girls in their laps. "Boys, when I clap my hands you will wake up and the scent of the girl in your lap will be intoxicating. It will be so strong that you will do everything you can to get a whiff and it will drive you wild every time you breathe in the scent. Ladies, get ready. And, wake up!" Madame Hina clapped her hands and the guys woke back up and immediately bury their noses into the girl in their lap's neck. Juvia was so happy that she was getting this attention from Gray. She heard him moan in delight in her ear. Natsu was gripping Lucy tighter and whispering to her how great she smelled while her face went red. Gajeel couldn't keep his head still; he kept going from Levy's neck to her head. Everyone in the guild was cracking up at the girls embarrassment. "Sleep boys!" Instantly the guys stopped and were asleep. "Ladies, I just wanted to assure you that these feelings these gentlemen are feeling are real. A lot of times, our deepest desires and feelings can be found within the subconscious and in hypnosis it can be a great way for people to overcome fears, help them push forward, break habits. These guys wouldn't be acting the way would right now if those feelings weren't there. And keep in mind that I didn't tell them to visualize you specifically. They chose you themselves. Now, boys; I'm going to count to three and when I get to three you will wake up and see that it's time to say good night to your girls but you don't want them to leave. You want them to stay with you so each time your girl tries to leave you try to keep her close to you. But, when your girl gives you a good night kiss, you will fall asleep and into deep relaxation. You don't want your girl to leave but every time she tries to leave you hold her closer but when she gives you a good night kiss, you will fall asleep and into deep relaxation. One, two, three; wake up! Girls, thank you for joining us tonight you can leave."

However, when the girls tried to get up the guys just gripped them tighter. Natsu looked upset when he saw Lucy try to leave.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"I don't want Lucy to go."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want her to," he said with an adorable pout.

"Gray, Juvia needs to go," said Madame Hina. But Gray just shook his head. "Come on, Gray. You'll see her again soon."

"No, she stays right here," he said gruffly which made Juvia's heart go a million miles an hour.

"Young lady, what's your name," asked Madame Hina to Levy.

"I'm Levy," she replied.

"Gajeel, I think Levy is tired and needs to go."

"Nope, she's not going anywhere without me."

"Levy, do you need to go?"

"Yeah, actually I do," Levy said. Gajeel just growled and held her tighter.

The girls continued to try to get out of the guy's grasps but they just tightened their grip.

"Ok, ladies I think they need a good night kiss. Give them a good night kiss." The girls did so. Levy kissed Gajeel's nose, Lucy and Juvia a simple peck on the lips and the guys immediately fell asleep. "Give these ladies a round of applause! You all were such good sports." Lucy, Levy, and Juvia all returned to their seats. "Gentlemen, when I count to five every suggestion I have made will be removed from your mind and will not be influenced by it. However I want to leave this final thought for you. Do not be afraid to tell the girl you love how much you care. Let those feelings you have deep down in your heart be allowed to be expressed and felt. These girls love you so much and only wish for you to be able to express it fully. When you wake up, you will feel relaxed and refreshed. One, two, three, four, five! Rise and shine guys! How you feeling? Good?" The guys nodded happily. "You guys were excellent, thank you for volunteering you may return to your seats." When they sat down, Natsu sat a little closer to Lucy. Gajeel just casually took Levy's hand and Gray actually smiled at Juvia.

"Folks I am so glad to have joined you tonight, I hope everyone has had a good time and maybe next time, those of you who didn't get a chance to volunteer can do so. With that said, I am Madame Hina Turo! Good night Fairy Tail!"

In a cloud of smoke, she disappeared. Later that night, all three of the girls decided that they would test to see if those feelings really were real.

 **There will be three more parts after this; each from their POV's. Don't worry, THE FLUFF IS COMING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this seems short but I'm going for quality, not quantity. I hope Gajeel isn't too OOC but I think he would be like this if they were alone. Enjoy!**

Levy kept a close eye on Gajeel after he returned to his seat. She was surprised and elated that he took hold of her hand but she wasn't sure if he really wanted to do that or it was part of the suggestion Madame Hina left in his mind. She was already tired and most of the rest of the guild had left so she figured she should get home as well.

"Well, good night Gajeel. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"

She turned to leave but stopped as she felt someone grabbing her wrist. She saw Gajeel's large hand around her tiny wrist.

"I'll walk you home," he said quietly but his usual gruff tone returned quickly. "Lily, you're on your own tonight."

"Whatever you say," smirked the Exceed.

The two of them left the guild in silence and continued to remain silent all the way to Levy's apartment. When they arrived, she fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said as she stepped in. "Good night."

She began to close the door but Gajeel stopped it.

"Can I, come in?"

Levy was shocked. He sounded unsure of himself and he wasn't the type to be like that. But her curious mind wandered what was going on in his so she figured why not. She opened the door more and he walked in behind her and shut the door.

"Can I get you anything," she asked as she made her way into the kitchen. "I have some old screws that I have no idea what they go to. Oh, maybe some tea?"

Gajeel just watched her work as she looked through what was probably a junk drawer and placed a few screws on the counter.

"There might be more in there. Feel free to look and eat whatever metal thing you find. No wait, scratch that, ask me first. I might actually need something later."

She went to work making the tea when suddenly, two large hands settled on her hips. She felt she was being pulled from behind and Gajeel's presence.

"I'd rather have something else," he whispered in her ear.

That caused her to shiver.

"What-what would you like," she questioned.

"I'll give you a hint. She smells like sun flowers and old books," he smirked.

Levy's face turned beet red.

"Are-are you sure?"

Gajeel turned her to face him and lifted her face to meet his. "Positive," he said as he leaned in.

Levy panicked and pushed him back. He was just as shocked as she looked but for different reasons.

"Sorry, I just. Part of me is happy you're being affectionate like this but also scared that your only doing this because of what the hypnotist suggested. That, you really don't want to do this."

She twisted her hair in her finger and couldn't look at him and his steely gaze. It was all too much for her heart. She then heard his boots on the floor approaching her. His hand forced her head to look at him once more.

"I'll admit that I feel that there's a voice in my head telling me I should go for it. But I still have a choice in the matter. I can chose to ignore it and make it go away."

He paused teasingly; watched her squirm as she waited to hear the rest of it.

"And the other choice," she questioned softly.

He smirked again.

"That I listen to it."

The next thing Levy knew was the sensation of his lips on hers. They were soft, surprisingly. He tasted like metal but it wasn't a repulsive kind of metal. He had her pressed against the counter with his hands on her hips. Her hands gripped his vest and she held on for dear life. He began to use his tongue to try and coax hers out and when she finally did, he let out a satisfied moan and gripped her harder. Eventually, the need for air became too great and they broke the kiss. Levy's face was a nice shade of red.

"What now," she asked while panting.

"Right now, I don't feel like leaving. It's weird but, the idea of me not being near you like this doesn't feel right."

"And what do you expect me to do about it?"

"I ain't sleeping on the couch that's for sure."

"But, it's a queen."

"Which means we'll have to snuggle," he said as he lifted her up in his arms.

He made his way to her room.

"Is that all we're doing?"

"Why, you want to do more," he asked suggestively. But she smacked him on the head. "Ok, ok. Just snuggling tonight."

"Thank you, my heart can only take so much excitement for one night. And since when did you like to snuggle?"

"It's not something I go around advertising! Just make sure you don't tell Salamander or Ice Queen or Bunny Girl!"

"But I tell Lucy everything," Levy pouted.

"Fine, but make sure she promises not to say anything."

"Ok," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey, don't forget my lips."

"Right."

They kissed again as Gajeel closed the door to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeey! I'm back! Thanks for being patient with me and enjoy this one. Yes, it's short but again, going for quality.**

Juvia's heart leapt when she saw the smile on Gray's face when he sat down. She waited a long time for him to smile like that at her, but there was a nagging feeling. Part of her doubted what Madame Hina said about these feelings being real and buried deep down inside him. Where they really there? Was it that simple for a mere suggestion from a hypnotist to bring these feelings to fruition? She never doubted that Gray could love her, she just wanted it to be his choice. Especially after that incident with the love potion. Juvia was still sitting at her table when Gray got called away by Erza; he was leaving with his team for a job the next morning. Since Juvia didn't need to go on one and was tired, she decided to go home. She found Gray's discarded shirt and figured she should give it to him before she left. She cautiously approached Gray.

"Um, Gray-sama; I found your shirt."

"Oh, thanks," he replied taking it and putting it on.

"I heard you are going on a job tomorrow. I just want to say good luck and I hope you all come back safely."

"Thanks Juvia."

A few moments of awkward silence followed, but Juvia decided that she should get home.

"Well, good night then."

Juvia walked toward the door when she heard her name being called.

"Wait, Juvia!"

She turned to see that it was Gray.

"Yes?"

"Ummm, I think my shirt is dirty. Can-can I, wash it at your place?"

Juvia was a bit confused. Excited, but confused. But she decided to play it cool like Lucy told her once.

"What's wrong with your place?"

"Your place is closer?"

She thought for a moment. He wasn't totally wrong; her place was within a good walking distance from the guild. But it still didn't add up.

"Don't you need to pack? You really shouldn't wear the same thing for two days."

Now Gray was starting to panic; she had a point there. He needed to pack, but then he got a better idea.

"Well, do you mind if I do a load then? My washing machine is not working and I need the money from the job to fix it."

The truth was, his machine was fine. He just wanted an excuse to be with Juvia. The funny thing is, up until tonight he hadn't felt like this before. For some reason to him, not being near Juvia didn't feel right to him.

"Well, I suppose that's alright. Why don't you grab your clothes and I will meet you at my place?"

Before Juvia could finish, Gray took off. Later that night, she was at her place making sure it was tidy and that the washing machine was ready. She heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see Gray but all he had was just his pack and no other bags with clothes.

"Gray-sama? Where are the rest of your clothes?"

"Didn't need them," he replied while stepping into the door.

"But, I thought you needed to wash your clothes."

"See about that; I actually don't need to."

"What?"

"Sorry, my machine is actually fine."

"Then, why?"

"It's crazy, but I have this feeling that I have to be with you. Even while I was my place getting ready, I felt like I was losing my mind."

Juvia's face turned red. She couldn't believe that this was happening. But, that lingering doubt wouldn't go away.

"But, what about what Madame Hina suggested? Isn't this what she told you to do?"

Gray kind of chuckled at her nervousness.

"She may have put the idea in my head, but I still have a choice."

Gray moved closer to Juvia who was getting even more nervous.

"I only wanted to be sure if this was something you wanted," said Juvia as she turned her head away out of embarrassment. By now, Gray was standing in front of her.

"Why would you want to be sure?"

"You know how I feel about you and I have always been forthcoming of my affections for you but, I had yet seen any reciprocal from you until tonight. And that's partly from what Madame Hina did. She said that these feelings were real; that they're buried deep down inside your heart. For them to suddenly be manifested, it all seems too good to be true."

Gray gently pulled her face to his. He saw the fear in her eyes, yet were still somewhat hopeful. He gave a gentle smile that only a few others had seen.

"I may have put up some forms of mental and emotional walls over the years. You have been chipping at them for a long time but I think that after I was put under, my defenses were down. I couldn't do anything to keep the walls there. When she kept saying to visualize that special person, you were the first thing that came to mind. And eventually, those walls came down. I'm not sure what will happen in the future, I've always worried about that in regards to those I care about. But, she said I shouldn't be afraid of these feelings." Gray wrapped his arms around Juvia's waist. Juvia kept her arms to her chest. "I'm not afraid anymore, Juvia. And neither should you."

Gray pressed his lips to hers. Juvia let out a squeak of surprise but she quickly responded back by wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her lips with his. When they broke the kiss, neither one of them moved.

"What happens now," asked Juvia.

"As much as I would like to do more, I have to leave for a job tomorrow."

"Well, then you should get home then."

"I got a better idea. How about I stay here tonight?"

"Huh?!"

"I see no reason for me to head all the way back to my place when you live closer to the guild than I do. And besides, like I said before; not being near you, would drive me nuts."

"So how will you do the job?"

"I can manage, but right now; now way."

Gray kissed her again as he lifted her up to carry her to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know; about time right? I wanted to be sure I did this one right and of quality. Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

Lucy couldn't stop her heart racing as Natsu sat closer to her after he sat down. He looked like he wanted to say something but Erza interrupted and brought over Gray and Wendy to discuss tomorrow's job. They were to leave as early as possible so Erza "encouraged" them to get to some rest. Lucy was about to leave when Natsu stopped her.

"Hey Luce? Can I ask you something?"

Lucy couldn't understand why he seemed so shy and nervous. It seemed very unlike him. She smiled at him.

"What is it?"

"Um, can I stay over at your place? So I don't have to come from so far from our place?"

"What about Happy?"

"I asked Wendy to watch him."

Well, at least he wouldn't be there to tease them about Natsu staying over.

"I don't see why not. Though, you usually never ask; you just come over anyway."

"Well, I was just trying to be considerate I guess."

Lucy wasn't sure what to think. This was a different side of Natsu. They headed back to Lucy's apartment. It was already late so Lucy helped him get settled on the couch before heading to her room to get ready herself. Not quite ready to sleep, she laid in her bed doing some reading. About an hour later, she heard a knock at her door. When she answered, it was Natsu. He seemed upset and on edge.

"Hey, what's wrong? Bad dream?"

"No," he said nervously.

"Well, what is it?"

"Ummm." He had a bit of a pout that Lucy found adorable and he looked embarrassed. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why?"

"I...don't want to be by myself right now. It's weird but, not being close to you feels worse than my motion sickness."

Lucy's face went red. Could Madame Hina's suggestions be still affecting him? No, that's impossible; she removed them. But she did leave a final thought about not being afraid to express his feelings. Is that what was happening? Lucy had to be sure.

"When did this start happening? Was it just now?"

"Well, it was right after I fell asleep when I got up on stage. I heard her say to imagine that special person and immediately I saw you. And, I didn't like the feeling I got when I wasn't near you. It drove me nuts! I'm actually feeling it right now! I don't know how to make it stop!"

Lucy was getting anxious herself; not sure of what to expect. He's never acted this way before and she didn't know what to do. She needed to be the calm one, so she smiled sweetly and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, you can lie down next me until you feel better."

Natsu looked relieved and followed her to her bed. He climbed in first and made room for her. She thought he would just lie down and immediately fall asleep while she continued to read; but he had other ideas. As soon as she climbed in and got under the covers, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. He also buried his face in her neck and sighed contently. Lucy's face was crimson and eyes bugged out.

"I feel better now," Natsu said happily.

Lucy didn't know what to do. Part of her was happy that he finally made some kind of move but the other part said that he's just doing what he always does, nothing special behind any of it. And most of the time, she believed that part of her. Natsu was always like this, it never meant anything more. She was just glad she helped him feel better. She began to rub his head and she swore she heard him purr happily.

"Good. Try to sleep ok? We gotta get up early or Erza will come after us."

"Not ready to sleep."

"What do you mean?"

Natsu sat up and just looked at her with intense onyx eyes and Lucy thought she saw them dart between hers and her lips.

"Can I try something?"

Lucy nodded. Natsu leaned in while closing his eyes and just barely grazed her lips. She gasped when he came back again with full force. After the initial shock wore off, she closed her eyes and responded in kind. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he grabbed hold of her waist. When they needed air, they broke the kiss. Natsu grinned his trademark grin while Lucy face turned 50 shades of red.

"Why...why...why," was all Lucy could get out.

"What do you mean why? It's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"I just want to be sure."

"Of what?"

"That your doing this because you want to. Not because of some hypnotist."

Natsu seemed a bit confused.

"If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have done it. To tell the truth, I've sort of felt this way for a while but I didn't know what those feelings meant. Then, when I heard her say that I shouldn't be afraid to tell the girl I love her, it all made sense. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I love you Lucy."

Lucy almost fainted. She couldn't believe he had confessed. The real question is, did she love him?

"Well, then I guess the only to say is," she began and let her lips taste his again. A few seconds in, she broke it and said, "I love you, too."

His grin got even bigger and he quickly swallowed her lips.


	7. Epilogue

Madame Hina was in her cottage getting things ready for her next round of shows in Fiore when she heard her communication lacrima activate.

"Hello, Madame Hina speaking."

"Hi! It's Mirajane from Fairy Tail!"

"Oh hi Mira dear! What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to give you a progress report on our three subjects," Mira said with a smirk.

"Oh yes! How are things?"

"It worked great! They can't keep their hands off each other!"

"Fantastic! When you first told me about them, I knew I just had to help! How long do you think it will be before they get married? You know you have to invite me to the weddings."

"Trust me, I will make sure you know and get invited. Imagine how surprised they'd be when they find out that they were set up."

"Maybe after they say 'I do'; be more fun that way. Thanks for the update."

"Anytime and please come back to Fairy Tail. You were a hit!"

"I'd be honored. I'll send you a list of dates I am available and we can work something out."

"Perfect! I gotta go! Take care!"

"Goodbye!" Madame Hina looked at her schedule. Her next performance was at the Lamina Scale guild. "Perhaps there might be some couples needing a little push," she smirked.

 **Aaaaaaaaaand done! This story is finished! Glad you all have enjoyed it! Let me ask, should I write about Lamina Scale's show? Let me know!**


	8. Sequel

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I have the first chapter of the sequel up. It's titled Hypnotized by You - Lamia Scale

go check it out!


End file.
